Just get on with it
by lovechaos
Summary: Ichigo's bored, he goes to a party and lusts over Grimmjow. PWP
1. Chapter 1

Just get on with it Grimmjow x Ichigo

Warning : PWP YAOI Lemon and I OWN SQUAT SHIT (means I don't own anything)

He was tired, bored, sick of his boring, predictable routine he called a life. Top notch hollows were getting rare and the bottom class one's weren't even a challenge. He was going insane with the lack of action and having to sit thru class every day. He didn't have a choice, he had to find something to keep his mind busy or he might take it out on the wrong person. What the heck did normal young people do with their lives? Duh. PARTY! Wow theirs an idea. Get drunk and maybe get laid, can't beat that shit. Lucky for him, his classmates were throwing parties like it was 1999 or somethin'. Sex, booze and rock and roll, that'll make him forget his stupid life.

Dressed to kill, he looked absolutely gorgeous. It's amazing people didn't bow down before him and worship the very god he looked like. The well defined muscles where covered by a tight stark white Tee-shirt concealed by a snug black leather jacket. He wore dark denim jeans and black sneakers. His orange hair stood out perfectly, and framed his face reflecting his chocolate coloured eyes. He was sex on legs; anyone would be blind not to see the lust that every pair of eyes that laid on him contained. He was making his way to the dance floor, when he heard that voice. That deep, sexy, rich voice he longed for

-Yo Berry, watcha doing here?

Ichigo turned around to face his former enemy turned friend. Grimmjow was stunning, he had somehow got rid of his mask but he still had the electric blue hair and the ice cold eyes. He was wearing his black shirt open to reveal his well defined chest and abs. Ichigo swallowed, and somehow manage to answer the question

-Same question could be asked to ya Grimmjow, you do know I live in this town?

-Yeah but you don't appear like the party type. The bluenette replied after taking a long drink from his cup.

- Well looks can deceive you would know all about that. Plus that, the high quality hollows have somehow disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about that would ya?

Taking a shot of his drink he admired the man in front of him. His lust was growing, he had the urge to ravage the bluenett's strong body and fuck him into the ground.

Grimmjow laughed at the obvious attempt and fail of annoyance Ichigo was acting. He knew to well the berry was horny, unknowingly Ichigo was closing the gap between them and Grimmjow wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to wreak havoc on the strawberry.

-How bout I explain the situation at my place, cops are gonna bust into here any second now. And quite frankly I got better booze at home. Wadda ya say?

Needless to say they left the party and went to Grimmjow's place.

The tension was building between the two. Sex was inevitable, but who was going to dominate? Both knew the other wouldn't settle to be bottom, it was going to be a long and pleasure filled night. Both were getting impatient with the other's stubbornness, and they were calculating the perfect time to make their first move.

R&R, this is my first so please be constructive

Promise lemon is for sure in the next chapter :-)


	2. Chapter 2

I had the intention of putting a full lemon in here, but I found it really really really sloppy so I'm gonna re-work it and post it for the next chapter. I'm sorry, plz don't kill me yet... (And I will post it alot faster than this chapter, school's pretty much done, so I don't have a ton of homework to do :-)

Ichigo POV

This was getting annoying. I could hardly think with all the alcohol running thru my veins and looking at Grimmjow was making it harder, the same effect it had on my cock. If I didn't do something soon I was going to give in and let him take over, and that wasn't going to happen.

We ended up both sitting on the couch; Grimmjow positioned himself so that his arm was up on the back of the couch, exposing his hard, muscled chest. I had taken off my jacket and was feeling the uncomfortable tightening of my pants as I was sitting on the other end of the couch. As he got up he asked me if I wanted another drink. Thinking things couldn't get any worse I said yeah, sure. When he came back with the booze I took a long drink from the cup. Finally he broke the silence

- So... watcha been up to berry? He asked casually

-Actually nothing much really. I'm usually busy with hollows and the usual school work. But lately there seems to be missing some hollows, for some stupid reason, and school's been very slack. So I went partying instead hoping to get laid.

As I spoke, my body started burning up. My groin was growing with the intense heat that pooled in my lower stomach and my pecks started getting hard. What the hell? My breathing was getting rugged and when I spoke the words came out in a deep husky tone.

- I'm not feeling well. Maybe I should head home.

Sweat was starting to form on my brow and I was sure my face was flushed a crimson red. My body was tingling and my cock was getting real hard, real fast. I needed release. Now.

- You don't look to good berry, how 'bout you stay here the night. Can sleep in my bed if ya want to.

Obviously he wasn't taking no for an answer, because the next thing I knew, he had me up in his arms bridal style. In normal circumstances I would've never let this happen, but with my current state of mind every part of my body wanted his touch and this was a way of getting it. He carried me, to what, I assume was his bedroom and dropped me unto the plush mattress.

Grimmjow POV

Finally got the berry in my bed and dam does he ever look fuckable. That shit Urahara gave me sure did its trick. He looks delicious laying there body aching to be touched, his dick practically screaming for attention. I'm amazed he even lasted this long without moaning or begging for it.

- Yo Ichigo, you look really hot, ya might wanna take your shirt off. Do you want me to help ya?

That got his attention, he stared up at me with those lust filled eyes. H-O-L-Y fuck. He almost made me come, just by looking at me. Shit that's not cool we haven't even started and I already feel like coming.

-Fine just hurry up its way to warm in here

That was my cue. Instead of taking off the shirt all at once like he clearly wanted, I took my own sweet time caressing the skin underneath, gradually pulling up the tight white tee-shirt to reveal those washboard abs and furthering up to rubbing his pecks.

That made him moan. Deep, sexy, beautiful moan that went straight to my cock. I was hard, painfully hard. But satisfaction was going to have to wait. Ichigo was the centre of attention right now, and I was going to make him beg for it, no matter how much I wanted to be touched. His face contorted from the intense pleasure he was getting, just by being rubbed. Crap he's a fucking sex god, no one has ever turned me on so much.

I finally took off his shirt tossing it to the far side of the room. He took the opportunity to grab the back of my head and planted his lips to mine. I pushed him back down onto the bed to deepen the kiss trying to pry open his mouth. However he had other plans, grabbing my ass and shoving his hips upward, he grinded our cocks together making both of us moan in the amazing friction it created. He then flipped us over and attacked my lips opening them up so that he could enter his tongue into my mouth and deepen the kiss.

Ichigo POV

I wanted to ravish him. I started by deepening the kiss and pushing down my hips to create the sweet friction that was pure bliss. He pulled his head back and let out a pleasure filled moan. I took the opportunity to attack his jaw, gradually working my way down his toned body. Nipping, kissing, licking and sucking not letting up on my assault, I started to rub his left nipple. Tweaking and squeezing it to get a response from Grimmjow. He was trying so hard to suppress his voice and not let me see how much he was enjoying this.

I palmed his dick and felt it twitch even with the tight materiel covering it. I proceeded to lick his nipple and stroke his dick simultaneously. This got a major reaction, he growled and grabbed the back of my hair and forced me up so that he could look me in the eye.

-Hey wait Grimm I haven't even started on the other nipple

-Fuck that shit! You're too much of a tease! I want action and I want it now.

He rolled over and pinned me to the bed not giving me the opportunity to regain my composure he started to pull down my pants, taking my boxers off with them. Wow that was fast, guess he was serious when he said he wanted it now. However he was still fully dressed:

-Shirt and pants off now! I commanded

And he obeyed, guess he really was impatient. I gasped the monster of a dick he had was making me nervous; it was almost my size, oh shit. He was rock solid, with a clear fluid oozing just a bit from his tip, making my mouth water.

-Like watcha see berry?

He caught me staring and I looked up at his face, his devil of a grin was drop dead sexy. To answer his question I scooped up, with the tip of my finer his pre cum and stuck it in my mouth. Salty, with a slightly different taste, I swallowed, he moaned.

-Aww what? you like that Grimm? How would ya like it if I went down on ya and stuck the entire thing in my mouth?

A louder moan escaped his lips. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, pinning him and before he could react I placed my hand around his dick and very slowly started stroking. This got me another moan. My cock twitched, I squeezed harder. To get more of a response I started kissing my way down his chest rubbing the nipple I missed earlier and left a trail of kisses down his abs. I skipped over his cock and went right to kissing his inner thighs.

-Shit Ichi, you're such a tease, suck me off already.

-Impatient much?

I replied, but I did comply and licked the tip of his weeping cock, I got another moan, such a beautiful sound. I slowly took the tip of his dick into my mouth, not sucking but running my tongue in a slow circular motion. His body shuddered and I looked up to see his face contorted in pleasure, the image forever burned in my memory.

I dropped my head down a couple more inches; he ran his fingers into my hair and started tugging on my head, not forcefully pushing me down, but pulling slightly enough to make the touch pleasurable. I sucked hard and palmed his balls and then I quickly bobbed my head until all of his length was in my mouth.

This was his limit he tightened his grip and held me down as white liquid shot up into my mouth, his body convulsed and he screamed my name. After a couple more strokes I swallowed around his cock and licked it clean. I licked my hands that had some of the fluids that had escaped from my mouth. He stared at me, and I took my time.

-That was fast. I didn't know I had such an effect on you, guess you must like me so how 'bout you return the favour?

My dick was painfully hard from being neglected for so long, so I started relieving some pressure by slowly pumping the shaft. He stared and a grin spread along his face.


End file.
